Five Months Since You Left Me
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: [SEQUEL TO FIVE DAYS TILL YOUR LONELY DEATH] After five months of pain and suffering for Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't bare to see her like that. Now Inuyasha must go into her dreams and intsruct her the ways to bring him back.


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

It's been five month without you, Inuyasha. I didn't think I would have been able to survive the first month, but I was wrong. I didn't know if I could have moved on with my life, but I did. I still go to the feudal era to visit Miroku, Sango, and Shippou to see how they are doing. That was half the reason I went back. The other half was to see you.

"Kagome? You better hurry up or you'll be late for school." My mom told me as I was starting a new year without going to the feudal era every single minute. But I still wish that I could go back the past every single minute.

Kagome went downstairs to grab her breakfast and started walking to school. She was greeted by her three closet friends, Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi. "Hey Kagome, I heard that Hojou still has the hots for you." Yuka told Kagome.

"Wow, you'll think he would find someone else to like during summer." Ayumi said catching up with the rest of the group while Eri agreed. "Kagome, what happened to that rude, obnoxious guy that you use to date?"

That hit the spot. Tears were starting to form, Kagome tried to hold them back, but couldn't. "Kagome, are you all right?" Eri asked her friend as Yuka and Ayumi turned around to see what was wrong with Kagome.

"I'm sorry. Its just that many things had happened during the summer between us. I mean, we weren't really dating." Kagome began as her voice trembled with ever word she said. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this."

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Did that guy do anything to you?" Yuka asked Kagome defensively. "If he did I am going to kick his ass once I see him." Yuka was always the motherly figure towards Kagome and her friends.

Kagome shook her head. "No, he didn't hurt me in anyway. It was me who hurt him; it's my entire fault that he died." A new set of tears unleashed from her brown orbs. "It's my fault. I should have been there when he was dying."

"What?" The three girls said in unison. "What do you mean he's dead?" Yuka asked Kagome as she let those words sunk in. "Are you sure it was your fault? I mean you couldn't have killed him."

"I kept ignoring him when he wanted to tell me that he loved me. I was too busy concentrating on my finals that I didn't notice that he was dying in front of me." Kagome fell on her knees and cried. "Do you mind if I stay home today?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Of course not, Kagome. I'm sorry that I reminded you of him." Ayumi apologized to Kagome. "I didn't know that he was dead, I shouldn't have brought him up. Please forgive me, Kagome."

"I forgive you, Ayumi." Kagome stood up and began walking home. Tears were still staining her face, but she didn't care as long as she could go home and cry herself to sleep. 'It was five months ago.' But to her it was just like yesterday. Inuyasha was lying on his death bed, with his hands on his chest, not breathing.

When she arrived at her house, Kagome walked inside and headed to her room; Kagome heard her mother knock on her door. "Kagome? Please open the door." Kagome got out of bed and opened her door. Her mother saw that her daughter's eyes were red and puffy, and she pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "Oh honey, you need to move on. Inuyasha would have wanted you to move on instead of crying."

"I can't help it, mom. It hurts so much, so much that it is so hard to bare the fact that he is gone." Kagome said to her mother as tears fell from her brown orbs. "Why did he have to die? Why?" Kagome wished that she could see him again, but she knows in reality that her wish cannot come true.

Kagome wasn't the only one who was hurting, Inuyasha was hurting that the fact that the woman he loves was crying over his death, even though it was five months ago. He couldn't bare the fact that it was him that making her shed tears. "Why does reality have to be so cruel?" He asked himself.

Izayoi walked over to her husband, Inutaisho. "It pains me to see our son like this, Inutaisho." Tears were also beginning to form in her eyes. "Is there nothing we can do?" Inutaisho shook his head, just then an idea popped into his head.

"There may be a way that Inuyasha can see her again." Inutaisho told his love. "But it's all depending on the girl." Izayoi looked up at her husband; Inutaisho wiped away the fallen tears.

"There's a way?" Izayoi asked. "Do you know if it is going to work or not?" Inutaisho nodded and glance over at his son, who was still looking at his beloved Kagome.

"Inuyasha, come here for a minute." Inuyasha looked up from his beloved Kagome and walked over to his parents. "Son, we cannot bare to see you like this any more. So your mother and I thought of this idea of you being able to see her once more."

Inuyasha's face brightened up. "Do you really mean it?" Inutaisho nodded. "I can't believe this is actually real, but how am I going to get revive?" Inuyasha asked his parents.

"Well, we aren't sure about how you are going to get revive, but all we know that you can be revived." Inutaisho told Inuyasha. "I'm sorry to get your hopes up, even though we don't know how you are going to be revived."

"I think I might know what can work, but I'm not sure." Izayoi told Inutaisho and Inuyasha. "Do you think that the jewel you were looking for might work?" Izayoi asked her son.

"You mean the jewel of four souls?" Izayoi nodded. "I think that may work, but the thing is that it's with Kagome…" Inuyasha told his parents. His hopes were getting thinner and thinner by the minute.

"You could always go inside her dreams and instruct her to revive you." Inutaisho said. "But the thing is, she might not believe if it true, or that her mind is playing tricks on her." Izayoi sighed.

"Why do these things have to be so complicated?" Izayoi said as she shook her head. "I guess we need to count on her to make the right decision. Or maybe Inuyasha can prove to her that this isn't a dream."

"This might work; so tonight when she is sleeping I am going to go into her dreams and convince her to go to the feudal era and revive me." Inuyasha said to his parents. "But then, I am going to have to leave you two, even though we have been reunited once again." Inuyasha said sadly at the thought of leaving his parents behind.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about us. You know we will always be watching you and your future wife." Izayoi told her son. "Maybe one day we can get revive and be reunited again." A tear slid down her eyes, but she quickly wiped it away. "Go to her, Inuyasha. She needs you right now."

Inuyasha went over to his mother and hugged her for the last time. "I'll make you happy, mother. And same with you, father." Inuyasha said turning to his father. Inutaisho walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a hug.

"I know you will make me proud, Inuyasha. Just remember, if you want to make me happy, don't fight with Sesshoumaru so much. And the reason I gave you the tessiga was for you to protect the woman you love, which is Kagome. As for the tensiga, I gave that to Sesshoumaru was because to show him that humans aren't worthless, and how he should save them. Please tell him that is the reason I gave him the tensiga."

"Don't worry, father. I will tell Sesshoumaru that." Inuyasha told his father. Inuyasha looked out the window of the mortal world and saw that the moon was rising. "I guess it is almost time for me to go."

"Inuyasha, these past five months with you have been the best time I had in years. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be with you when you needed me the most." Izayoi said to Inuyasha as she gave him the last hug that he would be receiving from her.

"I guess it is time for me to go." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome drift into a deep sleep. "I will always remember these past five months with both of you." Inuyasha walked up to window and looked back at his parents. "I love you both." And Inuyasha jumped into Kagome's dream.

* * *


End file.
